The present invention relates generally to surgical procedures for spinal stabilization and more specifically to instrumentation and techniques for preparing an intervertebral disc space for insertion of a spinal implant between adjacent vertebra.
Various surgical methods have been devised for the implantation of fusion devices into the disc space. These methods include anterior, lateral, postero-lateral and posterior approaches to the subject disc space. Many traditional surgical procedures for correction of disc space pathologies can cause significant trauma to the intervening tissues. These open procedures often require a long incision, extensive muscle stripping, prolonged retraction of tissues, denervation and devascularization of tissue. Most of these surgeries require room time of several hours and several weeks of post-operative recovery time due to the use of general anesthesia and the destruction of tissue during the surgical procedure. In some cases, these invasive procedures lead to permanent scarring and pain that can be more severe than the pain leading to the surgical intervention. Instruments that can be used in open procedures that minimize disruption to tissue and nerves surrounding the disc space, yet provide safe and effective disc space preparation during the open procedure would thus be desirable.
Minimally invasive surgical techniques are particularly desirable for spinal and neurosurgical applications because of the need for access to locations deep within the body and the danger of damage to vital intervening tissues. The development of percutaneous spinal procedures has yielded a major improvement in reducing recovery time and post-operative pain because they require minimal, if any, muscle dissection and they can be performed under local anesthesia. One drawback associated with minimally invasive procedures is the relatively small amount of working space available to the surgeon adjacent the cannula or sleeve providing access to the surgical site.
What is therefore needed is instruments and techniques that provide for safe and effective disc space preparation and implant insertion while minimizing trauma to tissue surrounding the surgical site. While the more recent techniques and instrumentation represent an advance over earlier surgical procedures for the preparation of the disc space for insertion of spinal implants, the need for improvement still remains. The present invention is directed to these needs, among others, and provides convenient methods and instruments for use in preparing a disc space for placement of an implant therein.